


planted firmly on the ground

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Home Repair, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick learns of David's concern whenever he gets on the roof.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	planted firmly on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: “that was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

Patrick grunted as he climbed down the ladder. He wasn’t the biggest fan of heights, but sometimes that would have to be pushed aside for more important things. Turning around he saw David striding toward him.

“That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” David said, hands on his hips.

“I just wanted to check to see if the leak was from the roof, if it wasn’t that narrows down the list.”

Patrick lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, when he put his shirt back down he saw David staring at his stomach.

“Okay, but that’s what professionals are for. I know you wanted to do some of the fixing up by yourself, but I don’t need to be a young widow because my husband is too stubborn to call someone.”

“I had it under control, although I will admit I probably should have had you spot me just in case. I didn’t think I would be up there that long, but the gutters were dirty and I was already up there so it just made sen-mpmh.”

Patrick was cut off by David kissing him and pressing him up against the ladder. He initially didn’t know where to put his hands, they were too dirty to place on David. Ultimately he decided to grip onto the ladder. 

David pulled away breathing heavily, “Be careful, otherwise you’re gonna be missing out on all of this,” gesturing to his body. He went back in and gave Patrick a soft kiss, gentle and warm, “Please for me?”

Patrick melted, gently hugging David, mindful of his hands and clothes, “Of course, I promise.” 


End file.
